Su último discurso, su discurso como padrino de bodas
by Gekrepten
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Nombre: Kazunari Takao / Edad: 28 / Sexo: Masculino / Hora de muerte: 10·32 PM / Causa de muerte: Suicidio por ingesta de cianuro de potasio. / [MidoTaka] [Depresivo] [Mención de suicidio] [Muerte de personaje] [Amor unilateral]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un MidoTaka depresivo. XDU

No me pregunten por qué, simplemente apareció en mi cabeza mientras estudiaba química (juro que un día averiguaré por qué el estudio me hace pensar en cosas depresivas).

Como sea, ¡aquí está la historia! ¡Tomad algunos pañuelos de las notas de más abajo!

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Agradezco enormemente a Lena Lawlipop por escribir esto, que resulta ser una verdadera joya si se lee el original, así como le agradezco que me permitiera realizar su traducción. Gracias, en serio._

* * *

 _ **Título original: His last speech, his Best Man speech**_

 _ **Autor original: Lena Lawlipop**_

 _ **Link al original (quitando los espacios):**_ ** _w ficti t/s /10356 083/1/ His-las t-spe ech-his- Best- Man -spe ech_**

* * *

― _Me le acabo de proponer a un hombre._

Risas volaron alrededor de la habitación por parte de los jóvenes; los más grandes simplemente permanecieron en silencio, con los ojos suavizados por la empatía; porque el hombre frente a ellos lucía roto y sonaba como tal.

― _Se pueden reír de ello, no me importa… Creo que solo… lo diré ahora. Después de todo, este es mi último día aquí y… Él dijo que no. Sabía que lo haría, por supuesto. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, y, bueno, eso tiene ya unos… ¿Qué, doce años? Vaya, cómo vuela el tiempo… Me gustaría poder seguir jugando básquet como hacía entonces, pero me retiré y ustedes saben lo que va de eso… Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes. Da igual, como iba diciendo, vengo de proponérmele. Y él dijo que no. Para él… Tal vez sea solo la décima vez. La mayoría de la gente habría dejado de insistir después de tantas veces, ¿verdad? O habría dicho que sí, en todo caso. Pero él nunca diría que sí, y yo nunca dejaría de insistir… Él es mi mejor amigo. Lo amo… Y duele._ ― El micrófono sirvió para amplificar el ligero sonido de un suspiro. ― _Lo entenderían si se hubiesen enamorado de alguien como él. Es muy tímido, ¿saben? Nunca muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun cuando son obvios… Los niega, incluso para sí. Frío pero algo cariñoso, fuerte, inteligente… Un prodigio. Aparentemente, yo nunca supe de imposibles con él. Supongo que soy demasiado testarudo para dejarlo ir. Pero yo, después del show de esta noche, prometo hacerlo. Lo dejaré ir… para siempre. Así que por favor soporten esto conmigo._ _No, no estoy pidiendo que carguen con esto al igual que yo, en todo caso. Dios no lo quiera, ¡no necesito una audiencia así!_ ― Unas risitas, todavía por parte de los jóvenes. Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa cansada. ― _Yo solía ser suficiente para hacerlo sonreír también. Yo solía ser el que le hacía reír y quien le hacía compañía. Supongo que ya no lo soy. Él se estará casando para mañana. Ya sé, es tonto de mi parte pedirle que se casara conmigo ahora. Después de todos estos años, todavía no puedo quitarme del camino y hacerme a un lado. Él dijo que no me odia por ello, que aún podemos ser amigos, pero yo no quiero que seamos amigos nunca más… Es que… duele… No puedo soportar verlo feliz con su prometida… Ella es encantadora, no me malinterpreten. Es la persona más amable que he conocido. Es divertida, es cálida, a ella no le importan sus silencios… Ella está ahí para él, tal como yo he estado todo este tiempo. Pero, por supuesto, ella es mujer. No voy a compararme con una mujer; podré ser gay pero soy hombre, solo para que lo sepan._ ― La gente se dio cuenta de que este sería un corto monólogo cuando se percataron de que el hombre estaba sentado en su taburete con los ojos vagando alrededor del bar, desenfocado, un tanto agotado.

Los más jóvenes ya se habían metido de lleno y ahora todos estaban escuchando atentamente. Él era un comediante bastante conocido… Se ganaba su dinero y hablaba de un modo que a la gente gustaba. Era conocido por ser un hombre feliz, siempre sonriente, sin una pizca de tristeza en su suave voz. Los niños le amaban, los adolescentes le amaban, los adultos le amaban. Tenía una manera de llegar a todos, sin importar su edad. Probablemente hubo algo un tanto hipnótico en la forma que miró a su alrededor, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos brillando con algunas lágrimas que no eran audibles en su voz, tan clara como siempre; la más triste que jamás habían oído en él. Respiró antes de continuar.

― _Es realmente preciosa… Ella lo merece, claro que sí… A partir de aquí, realmente espero que sean felices. Felices para siempre…_ ― Su voz se volvió soñadora. ― _¿No es lo que todos quieren? Él es rico, tiene una hermosa esposa, no está nada mal aun si lo digo yo, tiene su propia casa… Lo único que necesitan es una barda blanca y un perro, y tal vez, en algunos años, unos cuantos niños corriendo a su alrededor y molestándolo… Demonios… Ese… Ese solía ser mi trabajo. Pero… yo no soy un perro._ ― El dolor había vuelto y ya no mantenía la mirada arriba. Bajó el micrófono y dejó escapar un sollozo apenas audible. Cuando levantó la vista no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos. ― _Les deseo lo mejor en su vida juntos. Sé que nunca pelearán… Él es muchas cosas, ante todas terco, pero tiene el corazón más leal que he conocido, por lo que está bien… Sé que estarán bien. Ojalá yo… tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a sus hijos; sé que serían preciosos también… Pero no lo haré._ ― Se detuvo un momento para mordisquearse una uña de su mano izquierda, la que no sostenía el micrófono, dejando a la audiencia confundida. ― _Miren, se supone que yo tenía que hacer el discurso como padrino de bodas, ¿bien? Estoy haciendo lo mejor_ _que puedo pero esto no va como debería… Este… Este es mi discurso como padrino de bodas. Desde cuándo hago las cosas con normalidad, ¿no? Soy estúpido, lo sé. De cualquier forma lo apoyaré ahora, incluso si sigo corriendo a su alrededor, molestándolo_ … _Me niego a seguir siendo un perro. Sinceramente, deseo con todo mi corazón que sean bendecidos en su nueva vida juntos, a partir de mañana por la mañana… Lamento tener que perderlo. No me atrevo a ir allá; no me atrevo a ir a ninguna parte nunca más..._ ― Suspiró de nuevo. ― _Este será mi último show, así que lamento que haya sido un tanto deprimente… Gracias por escucharme, han sido un público perfecto, como siempre. Gracias… Gracias por todo… Y buenas noches._

El público, llorando y sollozando, entró en una ráfaga de aplausos y silbidos. La mayoría se puso de pie. El hombre delante de ellos colocó el micrófono en el asiento, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Nunca regresó. Nadie se dio cuenta de un hombre de cabello verde corriendo fuera del bar, con una mujer siguiéndole, tratando de atraparle. No podía, él era demasiado rápido. No pudo llegar al comediante… Era demasiado tarde.

Ese realmente había sido… el último discurso de Takao Kazunari, comediante profesional.

Al día siguiente, tras decir sus votos, el hombre de pelo verde también se presentó en la comisaría de policía, donde se le entregó una hoja de papel para confirmar algunos datos. Esta decía:

 _Nombre: Kazunari Takao_

 _Edad: 28_

 _Sexo: Masculino_

 _Hora de muerte: 10_ _ **·**_ _32 PM_

 _Causa de muerte: Suicidio por ingesta de cianuro de potasio._

* * *

 **N/A:** Por favor, alguien deténgame. ¿Cómo es que terminé escribiendo esta cosa? :'D

Como sea, ¡espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de su review y de decirme qué piensan de esto!

*Entrega algunos pañuelos*

~Lena Lawlipop

* * *

 _Primero que nada, espero que les doliera tanto como me dolió a mí al leerlo; y que esto, aunque sencillo en comparación, haya hecho honor a los sentimientos plasmados originalmente. Les recomiendo pasen a leer a Lena-san (tiene historias en español también), y si esta historia les ha gustado le dejen un review. En verdad: lo que tiene de amena lo tiene de gran escritora._

 _P &A: ¡Feliz Mes MidoTaka! Es probable que vuelva por acá con otro MidoTaka, esta vez propio, para celebrar. Si no llego a publicar a tiempo, porque la idea que quiero desarrollar es extensa y el tiempo no me sobra, consideraré publicarlo a futuro. El punto es que habrá MidoTaka en algún momento. (?) Eso._


End file.
